Mario Strikers Ultimates
Mario Strikers Ultimates (known as Mario's Ultimate Soccer in Japan and South Korea, and Mario Strikers Lightning in PAL regions) is the 3rd Mario soccer game. The game was unreleased. Each captain possesses a Super Ability, Mega Strike, and the all-new Lightning Strike. Unlike the previous game, each team can keep up to 15 goals. Outfits Each player has two outfits, the home outfit and the away outfit. These outfits are combinations of the prequel versions of captains' outfits. The sidekicks wear a matching T-shirt with a collar, matching shorts, sneakers with white toes, and the armor that's primary color of the captain. During the Lightning Strike, the glowing parts of the captain's outfit start turn sunny yellow, and the toes of Mario's or Luigi's sneakers too. Mario's outfits * Home: The first layer of his outfit is a dark red T-shirt with a fireball on it and two blue stripes on the sleeves, blue shorts with flame accents, the same gloves, and black sneakers with white toes, red laces, gray soles and a signature white "M" with a red border. The shoes are covered by a silver armorpiece. The armor layer is red with blue and white accents, and the whole arms and legs are covered by a silver armor. * Away: Same as in Mario's Home outfit, but the first layer is a blue T-shirt with a fireball on it, red shorts, and the same sneakers, but in blue. Also, the border surrounding the "M" is silver. Also, a fireball appears on the armor that covers arms. Luigi's outfits * Home: Same as in Mario's one, but the T-shirt is dark green, the stripes are midnight blue and a lightning shaped like a "L" appears. The shorts are dark green, and the sneakers have been changed. The laces are green, and a white "L" with a midnight blue border replaces the "M". Also, the armor layer is green with white and blue accents. Luigi also carries his Poltergust 7000 on a brown work belt with a shoulder strap. * Away: Same as in Luigi's Home outfit, but the T-shirt color is black, with dark green stripes and the same lightning. The shorts now have two yellow stripes on the sides. The armor is midnight blue with white and green accents. Peach's outfits * Home: Peach has two pink butterfly clips on her hair. She acts a pink tank top and darker pink leggings with white stripes. She wears pink cleats with light yellow laces and white soles. Her gear is metallic pink with light yellow and blue accents, and her gloves are metallic pink with silver fingers. * Away: The butterfly clips are now yellow. Peach wears a light blue tank top, light blue leggings with light yellow stripes, and the cleats have now light blue stripes. Her gear and gloves are the same. Daisy's outfits * Home: Daisy's clips are flower-shaped. The tank top is orange, the leggings are darker orange with white stripes, and the cleats are yellow with orange laces, white soles, and small flower decals. Her gear is metallic orange with teal, yellow and white accents, and her gloves are metallic orange with gold fingers. * Away: Daisy's tank top is teal, the leggings are orange with white stripes, and the cleats are teal. Her gear is teal with orange, yellow and white accents. Her gloves are metallic orange with gold fingers. Rosalina's outfits * Home: Rosalina's clips are star-shaped. She wears a turquoise sleeveless dress, yellow leggings with white stripes, and turquoise cleats with white laces, silver soles and a star decal. Her gear is turquoise with yellow, silver and white accents. Her gloves are turquoise with silver fingers. * Away: The tank top is now yellow, the leggings are turquoise and the cleats are yellow. The gear is yellow with turquoise, silver and white accents. Her gloves are yellow with two turquoise hoops and silver fingers. Default Characters Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Bowser Bowser Jr. Wario Waluigi Unlockable Characters Rosalina Wiggler Petey Piranha Dry Bowser Funky Kong King K. Rool King Boo Mii